Dread Doctors
According to Doctor Gabriel Valack, the Doctors were originally human scientists who became obsessed with the supernatural. They managed to transcend death by discovering the secrets of electromagnetic currents which allowed them to gain power akin to those of supernatural beings and prolong their own lives. They also exist on a different frequency to the rest of the world, allowing them to remove themselves from peoples' memories entirely. Their obsession with the supernatural possibly stemmed from the existence of a fresca which they kept in the hideout of an ancient beast locked in battle with a Hellhound, mysterious supernatural creatures which serve as guardians of supernatural places. For years, the Doctors worked tirelessly to find a way to resurrect the one they believed was the beast of the fresca: an ancient werewolf known as the Bête du Gévaudan. The Doctors come to Beacon Hills to pursue their goal of resurrecting the Beast, using teeangers from the town as surrogates to recreate the werewolf. However, most of their experiments were deemed failures, wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills as scientifically-created supernatural creatures called Chimeras. Their efforts have been hampered by the presence of Scott McCall's pack which has tried its best to find and stop the Doctors before they can kill too many of their fellow students from Beacon Hills High School. Evenutally, the pack gains a lead when Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall discover that all Chimeras were already genetic Chimeras before the Doctors started experimenting on them (i.e. they possessed two sets of DNA, one their own, the other coming from a donor for a medical purpose). However, most of the Chimeras were killed by the Doctors themselves once they were deemed failures. The Doctors' patience eventually paid off when they succeeded in recreating the Beast, which they have unleashed upon Beacon Hills. As the Beast has been rampaging Beacon Hills at nights, the Doctors have tried to keep its presence as secret as possible by hiding the bodies of its victims, until Chris and Gerard Argentdiscovered them. Only a few places in the world are safe from the Doctors such as Eichen House because of the high concentration of telluric currents on the site. These currents disrupt the electromagnetic pulses from which the Doctors draw their power. Biography The Doctors were once human, scientists who worshipped the supernatural. They uncovered the secrets of electromagnetism. In doing so, they rescinded their humanity, allowing them to prolong their lifespans, give them power, and the ability to erase themselves from people's memories. The Doctors are able to phase in and out of reality and space. They can teleport, are able to move distances without being seen and using electromagnetic waves, they can disable or disrupt electronics. They can induce illusions to incapitate their enemies. Because of their synchrony with frequencies, they are unable to infiltrate locations with a strong convergence of telluric currents.The Dread Doctors have conducted their experiments in Beacon Hills before and have caused havoc, resulting in multiple deaths sometime before the start of the series, which was witnessed by Gabriel Valack. At some point the Dread Doctors came acrossTheo Raeken. They experimented on him; he became their closest success of recreating a supernatural creature through science, and entered into a partnership with him. The Dread Doctors were drawn back to Beacon Hills when Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and Scott McCall renewed the nemeton. Past Experiments Doctors The doctors appear to be slightly out of phase with reality. The bodies blur constantly. The Surgeon The leader of the Dread Doctors whom speaks the most. In Creatures of the Night, the Surgeon refuses Belasko another chance after he fails to kill Scott, that their time is limited. He kills Belasko with a rapier sword held in his cane. In Parasomnia, the Dread Doctors have summoned Tracy Stewart to their lair. He taunts her that she isn't asleep, she's "awakening". He injects her with an overlarge needle, which Tracy roaring with the gold eyes and claws of a werewolf. The Pathologist The Pathologist conducts many of the heavy duty work, restraining victims and opposing foes. In Condition Terminal, he is kills Lucas with a retractible dart. In Required Reading, the Pathologist faces off against Scott McCall in the hospital during a power surge caused by one of the Chimeras. Because the True Alpha was suffering from his asthma, the Doctor got a hold of the werewolf, slamming him up against the wall and crushing his asthma inhaler. Malia Tate appeared and rescued her Alpha with a kick to the Pathologist's stomach and took him on. The Pathologist however, overpowered the werecoyote. The Geneticist The female Dread Doctor. In Parasomnia, she and the Pathologist hold Tracy Stewart, one of their Chimeras while the Surgeon injects her with a modified needle so to activate her powers. In Condition Terminal, once the Surgeon declares Donovan "looks promising", the Geneticist performs a procedure on the delinquent, tearing out his normal teeth, so to have Donovan grow new wendigo teeth to accentuate his transformation. Powers and Abilities * Electromagnetic Manipulation: It is currently unknown how the dread doctors are able to manipulate electromagnetic waves but they have done so and it has made them capable of doing supernatural things. * Enhanced Strength: Due to the fact that they have altered themselves through science to achieve supernatural means, they have gained enhanced strength. They seem to be stronger that werecoyotes and alpha werewolves. * Longlivity: Because they can manipulate electromagnetic waves, they have found a way to prolong their lives and even possibly indefinitely prolong them. * Phasing: As they technically on a different plane of existence, they have the ability to phase through solid objects. * Memory Manipulation: The doctors are able to wipe a victims memory of ever seeing them or having anything to do with them. This also goes with people in general who have just seen them by mistake. * Illusion: They have the ability to make people see what's not really there, make them hallucinate. They did this at the school to Scott, Malia and Lydia. Scott was impaled by Kira. Malia's limbs we held down with coyote traps and Lydia's tongue was ripped out by a very dead Tracy. Weaknesses Electromagnetic Currents: The dread doctors are unable to bypass electromagnetic currents, like the ones that Eichen House is built on. Unless a kitsune disrupts the current. Goals Create the perfect supernatural killer. And stay alive as long as possible. The Doctors come to Beacon Hills to pursue their goal of resurrecting the Beast, using teeangers from the town as surrogates to recreate the werewolf. However, most of their experiments were deemed failures, wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills as scientifically-created supernatural creatures called Chimeras. Their efforts have been hampered by the presence of Scott McCall's pack which has tried its best to find and stop the Doctors before they can kill too many of their fellow students from Beacon Hills High School. Evenutally, the pack gains a lead when Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall discover that all Chimeras were already genetic Chimeras before the Doctors started experimenting on them (i.e. they possessed two sets of DNA, one their own, the other coming from a donor for a medical purpose). However, most of the Chimeras were killed by the Doctors themselves once they were deemed failures. The Doctors' patience eventually paid off when they succeeded in recreating the Beast, which they have unleashed upon Beacon Hills. As the Beast has been rampaging Beacon Hills at nights, the Doctors have tried to keep its presence as secret as possible by hiding the bodies of its victims, until Chris and Gerard Argentdiscovered them.